Safe?
by i-luv-cullen
Summary: Little Isabella Marie Swan has spent her whole life being beaten and locked up by her own parents. One day, mysterious strangers find three year old Bella bleeding heavily in her room. They save her, but little does she know that her savers are vampires. Will she be safe any longer? Are matters more heavy on her hands? A mix of horror, crime, family, romance, hurt/comfort.
1. Lucky

**Enjoy!:)**

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns everything!**

* * *

"Isabeeeelllaaa!" mommy called. "Come out, come out wherever you are!" daddy yelled in a playful tone, yet there was an evil twist to it.

I was scared. So scared. I've been spending the last three years of my life being beaten and locked up by my own parents. Why did they do this to me? What did I do? Had I done anything wrong? Was I nothing to people's eyes? Was I meant to live? Those questions were always left in my mind, unanswered.

My heart was pounding wildly against my chest. It was so dark in this small, tight closet I was hiding in, but I'd do anything to get away from my parents. They're gonna hurt me, they're gonna hurt me, I chanted in my head, bracing myself for the closet door to burst open and be whacked in the head with a rifle. The last time that happened, I was knocked out for four hours!

I was breathing very heavily. I knew I was claustrophobic and monophobic. Claustrophobia is the fear of being in tight spaces like the closet I was in right now. I hated being in tight spaces! Monophobia is the fear of being alone. I needed company.

Closing my eyes shut, I could feel tears welling up, and slithering like snakes down my cheeks.

Suddenly, like I expected, the closet door burst open and daddy smiled in a creepy way. He dragged me out of the closet and mommy smirked. "Oh thereeee yoouuuu arrree sweetheeeaart!" mommy slurred from drinking too much from the bottle of vodka in her hands. Daddy only grinned.

Mommy passed the bottle of vodka to daddy and he raised it high, then brought it down, smashing it against my head.

Pieces of glass flew everywhere, along with my blood.

I screamed. "Shut up!" daddy yelled in my face. Mommy used her heels to kick me in my stomach. I curled up into a fetal position and created a mini flood with my tears. Daddy then used his rifle to whack my shoulder. It started bleeding. I cried out for help.

"No one can hear you," daddy said.

"Yeeeesss, nooo onnnee caaan heeeaaaar yoouu," mommy said evilly.

I knew she was right so I shut my mouth although I couldn't help but scream out in pain as mommy twisted my arm and kicked my legs. "I said shut up!" daddy yelled over my screams and mommy's wicked cackling. I immediately stopped screaming and closed my mouth. But as mommy kicked me in the stomach once again, I threw up blood and groaned as I felt immense pain.

Suddenly, the large window in my room cracked open and glass flew everywhere once again. I was too hurt to look at the cause of the window crash but I heard voices. Smooth, melodic, and velvety voices.

"I'm calling 911!" A high soprano voice rang out. Soon, the sirens of police cars could be heard. My vision was wearing out, but I was able to see mommy and daddy being dragged outta my room by policemen. "You're gonna die, Isabella! We _will_ come back!" daddy threatened. The policemen continued to drag my parents out.

_I have luck! They're gone! _I thought. _Thank goodness. _

"Hey, check the girl," the same musical voice from earlier said. I felt a pair of cold arms wrap around me and I looked up just in time to see a pair of beautiful golden eyes staring down at me before I was engulfed in darkness.

Thank my lucky stars.

* * *

**I hope you liked it! Sorry it's a short chapter. Please review! Thnx!:3**


	2. Getting to Know my Savers

**Thnx for the reviews guys! They were a big help. I promise there will be a happy ending! **

* * *

My head was so dizzy... I fought to open my eyes. That's when I heard voices.

"Hey, do you think she's okay?" "She looks too pale for a human." "I can't read her mind. It's so frustrating!" "She's fine. Wake her up."

I felt the same cold arms from earlier gently shake me. "Wake up, little girl."

I warily peeled open my eyes to find seven beautiful people with pale skin and golden eyes stare at me. Their gazes made me uncomfortable.

I gasped in fear.

"Oh, dear, you don't have to be afraid. Don't worry. Your parents are being taken care of in... let's just say somewhere none of us want to go to. We will save you," a woman with wavy caramel hair said.

I blushed. These people were my savers. They saved me from harm. I stared at each one of them and captured their faces, trying to remember them. But I needed to know their names.

I cocked my head to the side, and stared at the beautiful people in confusion, meaning, I don't know your names. They seemed to get the hint because they started introducing themselves.

"Carlisle, " a tall blonde man said . He smiled at me.

"I'm Esme, dear," the woman with caramel colored hair said. I flashed a smile at her.

"My name's Alice! We can have so much fun playing dress up and putting make up on!" a girl with a petite body and spikey, short black hair said. She looked so energetic, no.. a little _too _energetic, and hyper. She should be fun.

"Hey, man, I'm Emmett," a big, burly man said. I glared at him. I was not a man! "I'm not a man, you know," I said, causing the beautiful people to chuckle and laugh. What was so funny? I was speaking the truth.

"Jasper," a honey blonde guy said. He was trying hard not to laugh from the earlier scene.

"I'm Rosalie," the most beautiful girl I've ever seen said. She had long, elegant blonde hair.

"Are you an angel?" I asked. She was too beautiful to be human. Rosalie shook her head and said, "Actually, a little of the opposite." The beautiful people stared at me nervously all while glaring at Rosalie.

"Are you a demon? Or a devil?" I asked fearfully. I didn't want to hear the answer if I was right.

"In her own way," Emmett replied, earning a glare from the "devil".

"Anyway, I'm Edward." I stared at the guy who was talking. He was gorgeous. He had handsome bronze hair, and beautiful features. I felt like I was nothing compared to the greek god in front of me. His eyes were like a melting pot of gold, and I was sure that if I stared at them any longer, I would melt, myself.

I slowly stretched out one arm and reached for Edward. I wanted him to carry me for some weird reason. As soon as our skin touched, an electric current passed between us and out of shock, I jumped off the bed I was sitting on and luckily, Edward caught me. As soon as his strong, cold arms held me, I realized that they were the same pair of arms from earlier, and I smiled up at him.

He smiled back.


	3. Adoption

**Enjoy everyone! BTW, I forgot to add in the summary that there is a little humor in here, and trust me, the crime and horror won't last long... It will be really happy and funny, and cute and yeah... So anyways, please read and review! Thnx so much!:D**

* * *

Our little "moment" didn't last long as Emmett started to clear his throat awkwardly. There was a long, awkward silence after that, only to be broken by Rosalie. Her question shocked us all.

"Are we gonna adopt this kid?"

Carlisle looked unsure, Esme also looked like she was debating with herself, Emmett looked ecstatic, Edward looked happy, Rosalie looked curious, Jasper looked doubtful, and Alice looked both curious and ecstatic.

"I don't know..," Carlisle trailed off, glancing at Jasper anxiously.

"I don't know if I can handle it. I have the least control here and-," Jasper was interrupted by Alice's begging.

"Please, please, please! Jasper can handle it, I'm sure. How can anyone hurt this cute little girl?"

I was confused. Handle what? Handle me? I mean sure, kids are responsibility, at least that's what mommy once said. But am I too much to care for? I didn't want to go to the place where kids with no family go. I stared at Edward with sad eyes. He only stared back at me with a pained and confused expression. He seemed to be concentrating on something. He whispered something to Carlisle and they both stared back at me.

"She's sad," Jasper said.

"That's because she wants to be with us, and she thinks you don't want her!" Rosalie snapped. She looked angry.

"It's not like she's gonna be any more safe with us anyway," Edward said. Huh? These people saved me! Of course I would be safe with them!

"I wanna family," I murmured quietly to myself. Oh boy, I felt the tears coming. Esme picked me up, and I cried onto her shoulder.

"Sshh, it's okay. We're family," she said. "Carlisle, we have to adopt this poor girl! Just look at her! We can't bring her to the orphanage. She already has complete trust in us, we can't just suddenly leave her. It's not right. She needs love, and care, and we can give her that."

"Alright. I'll get the papers tomorrow." Papers? What papers?

"Yaaaaayyy! I got a sister! We can play dress up and do makeovers for each other. It'll be soooo much fun!" Alice squealed as she picked me up from Esme's arms.

"Watch out. She can be a real maniac sometimes, no offense, Alice," Rosalie said as she pat my head.

"What's manic?" I asked, confused.

"M-A-N-E-E-A-C. I think it means a crazy person or somethin'," Emmett said.

"It's M-A-N-I-A-C, stupid!" Rosalie corrected him. I giggled. Emmett grinned. "Look, Rosie! You made her giggle!" he boomed. I cringed and cuddled closer to Alice.

"Hey, you're scaring her. Nice, Em, just nice," she said, but there was no anger in her voice, just irritation and heavy sarcasm.

I grinned. I've got a fun family!:D

* * *

**At one point, I will skip some years and make it like seven years later, or two years later, or whatever. Anyways, I'm all out of ideas! If you have an idea please review! Thnx again!:D**


End file.
